Why Lovino Hates His Life
by Sakura-Music-Box
Summary: Lovino hasn't always had his horrible attitude, rude comments, or his passionate hate  love  for Antonio. He was a normal child, before his brother left him. Rated M for later chapters, angst, may or may not contain character death. Contains Spamano.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy the show!~ *throws popcorn at audience***

* * *

><p>Lovino grunted as he saw Feliciano hanging out with that 'macho potato-headed' [1] Ludwig. Kiku, short and shy, followed right behind. He really hated Ludwig because he always tried to make a move on his brother. Or so he thought. Kiku wasn't on his hate list, but Lovino always knew their was something fishy [2] about him…As Ludwig began the meeting, Feliciano sat down next to him with a big smile. "Ve~ buonogiorno [3] fratello!" He said in his usual chipper self.<p>

"Whatever. Just pay attention to kraut-breath up there." Lovino growled, which caused Feliciano to shrink down in his seat, and pay attention to what Ludwig was saying. Lovino never listened during World meetings. Usually around lunch break he would be bothered by the tomato bastard Antonio. He always bragged about his tomato garden and gave Lovino tomatoes. Don't get Lovino wrong, he loves tomatoes, he just gets really flustered around Antonio. Antonio has confessed his un-dying love to Lovino several times. Lovino has said 'ti amo' to him only about twice. Antonio was told by Kiku that Lovino is a Tsundre and he is supposed to be like that; which is why Antonio doesn't leave him because of his mood-swings and threatening words.

Lovino hasn't always had his horrible attitude, rude comments, or his passionate hate (love) for Antonio. He only developed these traits from his childhood, as do most adults. He was just a normal innocent boy like his brother. Most people don't know the story goes…but Lovino does. It all started, when his brother was taken away from him, by Grandpa Rome.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is a new story I thought of while eating Pizza...weird right? Well, It might involve character death ;A; I know everyone's thinking "OMG! YOU LIKE, CANNOT KILL OFF LOVI!~" Because I know everyone is gonna become Poland and go on all-caps rage. doges tomatoes and high heals/ Anyways, This is just the prologue, I know I spelled "Prologue" wrong. I just realized this. orz...*grows mushrooms in Haruhi's closet* Okay..I'll get right to the translations/annotations**

**[1]-This is one of the many nicknames Lovino gives Germany. (He's just jealous;))**

**[2]- Get it? Fishy? Because he's Japanese and they eat raw fish? Herp Derp.**

**[3]- Good Day (in Italian)**

**Alrighty loves. I'll probably have to upload new chapters after I load chapters of Hetalia: Gleek it up! but I will update. Soon. Well, I'll see everyone hopfully on Thursday! Hasta La Pasta~! ~(=A=)-Supposed to be Romano..I fail. Hard.**


	2. Grandpa Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Grandpa Rome<p>

Lovino and Feliciano Vargas were born around the same time. Lovino, being the older twin, had always had a protective eye over his younger brother.

Even though they had their Grandfather to watch over them, he still wanted to protect his fratello. "Lovino, Feliciano! Come here! I have'a a story to tell'a you."

Their Grandfather would set Feliciano on his right leg, and Lovino on his left. Lovino always knew that Grandpa Rome's left leg was his weak leg. He

wondered why he was always set on that leg, but he eventually figured it out. He was not but the age of 2(human years) once his Grandpa told him his last

story. It was the same. About his glory days, the women, the money, the women, the fame, oh and did he mention the women? Their Grandfather was a

player. He always seemed to have some woman home with him, because of his unusual good looks.

"Well, that is'a the end'a of my story. Lovino, I need'a you to go and fetch some'a water. OK?" Rome asked his eldest grandson.

"Of course, Grandpa Rome." Lovino turned and skipped away to the river.

It was a good distance away, and because of Lovino's short legs, it would take him a while. Rome took this as his chance to take Feliciano away. Feliciano was asleep as always, so he didn't have to worry about him screaming.

Rome got up, and walked away, leaving Lovino to fend for himself.

Around that time Lovino was softly singing to himself as he filled the bucket with clear, fresh water._ I wonder if I should pick a flower for Feliciano?_ Lovino thought to himself.

A bright red chanson dancing in the breeze caught his eye. He plucked it reluctantly, and trotted back to wear he thought Feliciano and his Grandpa would be.

"Nonno? Fratello?" Lovino called as he reached the shadded area where they last were seen. It was empty, except for a couple of coins, and a note.

Lovino could barley red but he knew what it meant. It read:

_"Dear Lovino, _

_I am sorry. I am taking Feliciano with me back home, and you will never see him again. _

_I have been thinking for awhile now, and the reason I choose him, was because he has more potential than you. He can clean, cook, and draw _

_wonderfully. You cook poorly, your cleaning is half-hearted, and you draw like shit. I diddn't mean for this to happen, but I have no choice. _

_Take care of yourself, and stay out of trouble. Goodbye, my grandson._

_-Grandpa Rome"_

Lovino crummbled the letter in his hands. He felt his heart tear in half. Hot tears poured down his face. He could never see his Grandfather ever again.

Not that he cared for him, but he could never see his beloved fratello ever again. He loved his brother so much, he just had a hard time of saying that he loved him.

Now, he can never say it. Ever. "T-they left me..." Lovino started to feel hatred in his heart. He gave a dark look.

"GODDAMMIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He then put a hand over his mouth. What had he just said? Did he just swear? Honestly, to him, it felt good.

He swore again "Those fucking assholes! I hate them! I hate them! I HATE EVERYONE!" He smiled evily. This was the start of the new Lovino. The one who

was never again going to be picked on. The Lovino who had no once left. The Lovino who was on his own. The Lovino who promised himself he would hate everyone.

He was never going back after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked this chapter :3 I also love cliffhangers so...watch out. Well, sorry to my readers who I promised that this would be out by like 4 days ago...I'm sorry. I have been really busy lately and juggling chores, band, getting ready for school, and writing is hard. But I will try my hardest to get this out by next week. Okay, now on to translations:<strong>

**Translations:**

**Fratello**-Brother(Italian)

**Nonno-**Grandfather(Italian)

**Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and thanks to ** **XXfallingXXpetalsXX, AmericanJynx Jones, Yancha Kitsune, xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, and 1funkeymaster51 for story favoriting and story alerting this Fanfiction! **

**Until Next week! Hasta La Pasta~**


	3. France

**Warning. This contains yaoi(well, kind of molestation really)hence why this is rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Why Lovino Hates His Life Ch.2- Francis<p>

It has been 7 years since Feliciano was taken away, and Lovino is still lonely.

_I'm all alone...what do I do? _Lovino thought to himself. He wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into a rather tall blonde boy.

"Excuse me, _mon cher_." The boy said. He bent down to meet eye to eye with Lovino.

He blushed as the boy kissed his hand, and the swatted him away. "What the hell?" Lovino asked as his blush grew.

"Bonjour! I am Francis Bonnefoy. What brings you here to my home town _italienne?" _Francis asked Lovino.

How did he know he was italian? Eh, European intuition. Anyways. As Francis and Lovino walked to his home, he asked him another question

"So, _mon ami_, I'll ask you again, is zhere somezing wrong? You seem very upset..." Lovino frowned. He was all alone, of course he would feel upset.

They walked into the beautiful mansion, and Lovino stopped and stared. It was just, too beautiful for words. the glass tables were elegantly frosted at the tips, doilies everywhere, the tea cups and tea pots were a eggshell blue with light pink trimmings. The walls, painted a nice off-white, with hard wood floors.

"Wow." Was all Lovino could say. Francis let out an attractive chuckle. "Let me show you around, _mon ami_."

After the little tour of his home, the met some of Francis' friends. One was a rather attractive Spainard, and he looked a little bit younger than Francis.

"Hola~ Are you enjoying your stay at _casa de Francisico? _My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or if you want, call me _España_~" Antonio spoke in a happy-go-lucky a rather rude, loud, and raspy voice came about the group.

"Kesesesesese, all hail the awesome me!" The albino croaked at the trio. Yes. He is an albino. Frankly, it freaked Lovino out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? ARE YOU ALL TOO BAT-SHIT CRAZY TO SEE THE FUCKING ALBINO IN THE ROOM?" Lovino belted and no one apparently heard him.

Lovino decided to leave the trio to talk among themselves. Francis was really getting on his last nerve. What kind of man lives in a mansion all alone, with hot maids, and 2 idiots friends.

Oh yeah. A man-whore. Lovino went to the room Francis gave him to stay in, and he climbed in bed and went fast to sleep.

It was 3:47 in the morning when Lovino was woken up by the creaking of a bed and a loud moan.

It wasn't just any type of moan, it was a sensual moan. _Great, just what I needed. To hear Francis get laid. _

Lovino took his pillow and wrapped it around his ears to block out the sexual acts going on in the room next door. He managrd to get a little more sleep in, but failed to realize that he couldn't.

He groaned, got up out of the fluffy bed, and went to use the bathroom. He pulled his zipper down, expecting to find a toilet, but instead. He found Francis.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Eager aren't we, little _italienne?" _Francis says, grabbing Lovino's half hardened member. Lovino jumped back and tryed to zip his pants up but Francis was to fast.

"P-p-please. Stop it you pervert!" Lovino tried to say, but it didn't come out like it should have. Francis grabbed his curl and started sucking on it. How did that french bastard know that was his weak spot? He must know Feliciano then!

Francis saw that Lovino was turned on, and decided to take it to the next level. He grabbed Lovino's now fully hardened member and began stroking it up and down. Lovino tried to stifle a moan but did not succeed. Francis began to move faster until Lovino came in his hand with a loud moan.

Lovino's face was as red as a tomato. He was just violated by a teenager. A very horny teenager. Francis washed his hands and Lovino took this as his chance to escape. He ran down the hall to the spiral staircase.

Once he was right by the door, he heard Francis yell "Wait, mon ami! I didn't mean it! I-" Lovino left before he could hear him finish his sentence. he couldn't believe it. That was his first time, even though he didn't go all the way, it was his first time being touched. He is only just a teenager. He can't really remember the past that well.

Lovino kept running, and as soon as he was far enough from Francis' home, it started to pour down rain. He was all alone again. Lovino started to cry. All he can remember after that was being picked up by a woman that carried a frying pan...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay at my failed attempt to write some yaoi action...yeah, I've never written it. Oh well. I thought this chapter would need to be dirty 'cause, well, it's France. So yep. France is added to Lovi's bastard list now. Oh, I wonder who's next~ Alrighty, translations!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Mon Cher- **My dear(French)

**Mon Ami- **My friend(French)

**Italienne- **Italian(French)

**Casa De Francisico- **Francis' home(Spanish)

**España- **Spain(Spanish)

**Well, that's it for now I guess, so, see everyone next week! Hasta La Pasta~**


	4. Elizabeta and Roderich

** New Chapter! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I really needed to get this done though. I really appreciate the positive feedback you guys have given me! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Why Lovino Hates his life Ch.3 Elizabeta and Roderich<p>

Lovino woke up in a small room, preferably made for a child. Or two, saw another bed next to the one he was currently in. It looked exactly like the way Feliciano made up his shook of the thought of his brother and got up off of the bed and opened the door. The next thing he saw was a glass staircase and the bright sun shinning through the kept walking down the stairs when he heard the sound of sizzling meat on a stove. He heard a very nice voice humming. He peered into the kitchen and saw a young, pretty woman cooking meatballs and spagetti. It all smelt very delictible.

The woman looked over at Lovino. "Oh! Your finally up! I'm making some spagetti, would you like some? I made the sauce with fresh tomatoes!" She smiled brightly at him. His ears perked up at the word _tomato_. What is a tomato? Is it a type of seasoning? A color? Lovino had to figure it out.

"S-si." He said, blushing a bit. Her expression imeediatly changed from nice, to even nicer.

"Oh! How cute! You're a tsundre, aren't you!" She bent down to give him a hug. Lovino sqirmed at her touch.

"G-get off of me, dammit!" He struggled with all his might and his lanky arms didn't do much. She was pretty strong.

"Elizabeta, please control yourself over our guest." Lovino heard a calm, yet annoyed voice call from behind. The man the voice belonged to was a dark haired Austrian, with a curl that stuck out from the top of his head, and a mold the size of a pupil.

"Hi, Roderich! Sorry, I can't help it, he's just so cute!" She gave a sheepish grin at Roderich. He simply smiled. His smile seemed to make Elizabeta blush because she was as red a tomato, whatever that is.

"So, you made a meal, right Elizabeta?" Roderich asked from behind a notebook he was reading. Lovino heard a faint 'Yes, dear' from inside the kitchen. _Oh, they must be married, then. _Lovino thought to himself as she came out with plates, forks, napkins, and glasses(a sippy-cup for Lovino, which made him say "I'm not a child, dammit!"). The meal was very filling. Lovino ate most of the things Elizabeta called 'tomatoes'. He absolutly LOVED them. They were a very tangy taste, yet sweet at the same time. Lovino fell asleep at the table about 20 miuetes after his meal.

Elizabeta picked him up, careful not to wake him. "S-so cute!" She felt some blood come out of her nose.

* * *

><p>Lovino woke up, once again, late in the afternoon. He had been in and 's house for almost 4 years now. He was set on a perticular schedual, which he had to go outside at certain times, and inside at certain times. He hated it, but at least he got tomatoes. There weren't any children besides a boy named Claus[1], who really got on his nervs. Other than that, he was in Heaven it seemed like.<p>

Today, however, was Sunday. He could do whatever he wanted while Roderich and Elizabeta were at church. He trotted down the stairs, to the front door. Pushing it open, he ran outside, to the lake. He loved the noise, how peaceful it was.

He grabbed an apple from a near by tree and started to munch on it, but suddenly.

"Ve~, what a pretty day!" He heard a high-pitched voice call. Others would have thought it was a girl, but Lovino knew who it was.

He heard the boys foot steps get close to the tree. "Claus? Is that you?" He heard the voice say. He closed his eyes. _It can't be, can it? No no no, Grandpa has him. He said I'll never see him again. _Lovino opened his eyes to see the person he least expected to see.

"VE!" The boy called.

"F-Feliciano..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yesums. This is a cliff-hanger. Sorry for the crappy spelling. I suuck. Okay so [1]-Claus is Holy Roman Empire. I couldn't think of another name so deal with it man. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. I promise! Sorry for the lack of updating! Next chapter is Feliciano! <strong>

**P.S.: I am currently writing a new story called "Remembering me, Remembering You" It's a Romerica story. Please check it out!~ There's also GerIta, and FrUk. **


	5. Feliciano

**Hey everyone. Sorry to keep y'all waitin'. Here's chapter 4~ BTW this is in Feliciano's point of view in the first half, then the _ signifys, POV change~ **

* * *

><p>Ch.4: Feliciano<p>

"Claus?" I looked around the tree and saw a boy that looked exactly like me, except for a curl on the opposite side. The boy turned around and, he looks exactly like me!

"V-VE?" I became very nervous as the boy came closer to my face. He had faint little tears in his eyes.

"F-Feliciano?" He asked me. _Ve? How does he know my name? _I thought for a moment on who this boy could be. Cousin? No, we look to similar. Friends? Barely. Twin Brothers?...That could be a possibility. Should I ask him? I don't know...well, it's worth a try?

"Are you...do you happen to be related to Grandpa Rome?" That sounds like a good enough question to ask. The look on his face drastically changed from surprised to a very angry face.

"That fucking bastard? Oh, hell yes I am. He's my Grandpa too, idiot." The boy gave a 'hmpf' at the end of his statement. As soon as he said he was related to Grandpa, I knew who he was. I felt tear fall down my face.

"_Fratello!_[1]I've missed you so much! It's been at least 8 years since I have last seen you! Grandpa said you ran away...ve~" My big brother. Here again with me. I never really knew why he had left[2], but I'm just so glad he's back. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"L-let go, bastard! I didn't run away! That old bastard took you away while I was getting water. I-I-...d-dammit..." He started to cry. I don't want to see my brother cry! That's horrible! I did the first thing that came into my mind. I grab him by the face, and kissed him square on the lips. He stoped crying, which was good, but he was a very bright red color. Did I cause him to get sick?

"Ve? Did I do something wrong? Are you alright, Lovino?" Lovino just kept staring at with his eyes widened, and curl scrunched up.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it.<p>

Feliciano, just kissed me.

It must be some weird, messed up dream of Elizabeta's.

She's into that shit, Yaoli and Increst...or whatever.

But, I mean, I totally am not. He seriously just _kissed_ me. I really don't have a clue on what to say. I know my face has to be bright red,though.

Dammit. Fucking dammit.

* * *

><p>I run inside to get Elizabeth and Roderich to help. Mostly Elizabeta because Roderich, never helps.<p>

"Ve! Eliza! _Mi fratello _is sick! Please help!" I grab her skirt and pull her to where we were. She finds Lovino crouched down under a bush. She removes any branches in her way, a meet Lovino eye to eye.

"Lovino, are you OK? Your making your brother worry very much. I'm very worried too, sweetie." She gave him a sweet smile and a hand to stand up. He reluctently grabbed her hand, and stood up.

"Now. What seems to be the problem?" Elizabeta asked us. We both looked at her for a good 6 seconds. Other than her 'hmm?', it was silent. Until I spoke up.

"Ve, Fratello was crying about Grandpa being a bastard and lying to me, and so to make him stop cry I kissed him." Elizabeta's eyes had widened and her nose started to bleed just a bit.

"O-oh. I see. Well, Lovino, Feliciano, ummm..." She didn't know what else to say, so she made a break for it inside yelling 'I finally have an OTP~~~'

* * *

><p>It's been about 4 months living with Feliciano after the kiss, and I have figured out how much I missed him. His sweet smile, his little 've'ing and most of all, his kindness toward me. He never judged me, maybe because he is just too small to understand, but, I can tell he loves his big brother...Just thinking about it, makes me feel, a little happy. Dammit. I'm a little happy.<p>

"Hey, Feliciano!" I yelled through the window. Then I saw him. Talking to my little brother. The most amazing thing I have ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Spain! You're here! has been waiting for you. Please come inside!" I grab his hand and take him inside. I can't wait until he meets fratello. I can tell that they would be really good friends.<p>

"Ah. Spain. Welcome, and I hope Feliciano hasn't been too much of a burden to you." Roderich glared at me. He always does this, but it's really scary.

"Oh, no. Not a problem at all!~ So, you wanted to discuss somethings with me?" He winked at Roderich and Roderich flushed. I wonder what they are talking about?

"Yes, follow me. Feliciano? Go fetch your brother, and you two should play outside. It's very nice." Roderich asked me. It was more like an order though.

"Ve~ But I wanted to go play with Clau-"

"Claus is very busy! Do as I say, you fool!" Roderich cut me off. I felt a single tear fall down my face. I simply nodded an 'OK' and ran upstairs to my brother.

* * *

><p>Feliciano came running up the stairs, bawling to me about ' yelled at me! So scary!' I really wanted to beat the shit out of that Austrian mole-rat. I hate him, anyways.<p>

"Ve~ Let's just go play outside. OK?" Feliciano took my hand(which I blushed at) and we went outside through the padio door.

It was very nice outside. Few clouds covered the sky as it was in the middle of May, almost summer. Me and Feliciano ran around outside until we had gotten hungry.

"Hey, there's a nearby apple tree. Let's go get some!" I yelled after we finished our game of Princess and Knights. Our cat, Pasta, being the dragon. After we ate our apples, we fell asleep under the tree. The warm sun on our already sun-kissed skin and caused us to be fatigued.

~~~~Later~~~~

I woke up to being carried by someone. I took in the man's scent. He smelled of soil and tomatoes._ Mmm tomatoes~. _I looked up to see who was carrying me and the man stopped.

"Hola, _mi querido[3]_." As soon as I heard his voice, I passed out again, only to hear 'Oh, my poor Lovi~'

* * *

><p><strong>Yessir, I really liked this chapter. Itacest for those who like it~ Loool, on to translations:<strong>

**Translations and Understandings:**

**[1]Fratello: **Brother (Italian)

**[2]: **Grandpa Rome lied to Feliciano about Lovino, saying that he ran away, really when Feliciano was taken away.

**[3]Mi Querido: **My dear(Spainish)

**If my translations are wrong, I am sorry! I'm just going off my prior knowlodge of various languages. I hope everyone liked the chapter! See everyone next time!**


	6. Antonio

**Sorry for being a bit late on this! Here's chapter 5 of Why Lovino Hates His Life~ I do not own Hetalia or the Characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Antonio<p>

"_Mi tomate~ time to wake up~!" _I heard a soft voice call me from my slumber. I open my hazel eyes to see a very handsome Spaniard with bright green eyes, and tossled chocolate locks. He smelt of tomatoes, which made me blink a couple of times. Who the hell is this guy?

"Oi, _bastardo, _who the hell are you and where is Feliciano?" I ask him. He smiles at my cursing.

"He's at Roderich's house. We just got here about 3 hours ago. I wanted to wake you, but you just looked so cute when you sleep, I couldn't wake you~!" He said with that stupid happy-go-lucky grin on his face. Wait. Did he just say that Feliciano is at Roderich's house? Then where the hell am...

"CHIGIII! YOU KIDNAPPER! YOU TOOK ME FROM MI FRATELLO, _BASTARDO_!" I screamed at him from the top of my 10 year old lungs. I couldn't believe it...not again. First Grandpa Rome, now...this guy? Who the hell does he think he is? I headbutt him right in the stomach, causing him to spit out a bit of blood. I smirk. _Serves him right..._He grabs my by the hand and takes me to a dirty room.

"You are to clean this room. As a punishment, if this room isn't clean in 2 hours, you will get a time-out. OK?" He flashed a quick smile at me, and closed the door, locking it.

"God dammit..." I swear to myself.

* * *

><p>After cleaning the room(somewhat), I fall asleep, getting tired of waiting for him. Almost 3 seconds later, he opens the door.<p>

"Oh, little Lovi~ are you done cleaning?" He looked around the room. Letting out a gasp, he said,

"Wow, you're pretty good, not as good as Feli, but still good! Here's your reward~!" He hands me a tomato. I greedily take it from his hands and he smiles and pats my head.

"Oh wow, Lovi~! You sure do like tomatoes! I'll have to get more out of my garden~!" The cheery Spaniard said to me. I gave him a very shocked look. He has a **garden** of tomatoes? I love this man even more!( Not that I loved him before...dammit.)

"H-hey. I never got to learn your name, yet you know mine. What is your name, bastard." He turned to me, surprised, and then smiled again.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, at your service~!" Antonio said winking at me. I blushed a bright red. _Dammit, how can this be so...aii! _

* * *

><p>Ever since that day, I have been keeping a journal entry on my feelings. It's not a diary, dammit!<p>

_Dear Journal, _

_Today, Antonio made me some churros. I ate them all and then fell asleep. Later that day, he woke me from my nap and took me to his tomato garden. He asked if I could help him by grabbing the best tomatoes I could find. I found at least ten and put them in my skirt and carried them over to him. "Wow, Lovi~ You sure do have an eye for big tomatoes!" I blushed a bit at what he said, and called him a 'tomato bastard'_._ Now it's almost bedtime and he kissed my forehead and read me a bedtime story. His stories are always the best. Damn, I'm tired. Well, Good night then. _

_-Lovino Vargas 8-11 Age:10_

* * *

><p>It was about 7 in the morning before Lovino woke up. 5 years had worn on him since he started the journal entry. Groaning and pulling the covers off of himself, he made his way down the hall to wake up a certain Spaniard.<p>

"Antonio, wake the fuck up. Make me some breakfast, dammit." He poked Antonio in the face and heard him mumble something in Spanish. Lovino was starting to get pissed.

"I said wake the fuck up!_ Bastardo!_" What Lovino didn't notice, was the big long gash on Antonio's chest. _Has he been fighting with that stupid Scone Bastard over his ship again? _The worried Italian boy grabbed a cup of water and splashed on Antonio's face.

"C'mon...c'mon..wake up bastard..." Lovino said to himself as he kept trying to wake him up. It was no use though, as he heard the clack of heels coming twords the door. There stood Antonio's boss, a mean look on her face as always. She has never liked Lovino, taking Spain away from her and causing him so much trouble.

"He's sick. You better leave him be, Italian." She told him darkly as she went to change the rag on his forehead. She shooed him away.

"Go make yourself useful and make your own God Damn breakfast, your worthless child. Frustrated and on the brink of crying, Lovino obeyed and made himself some pasta for breakfast. Scurriing down the steps, he heard Antonio call his name.

"L-lovi...L-ovi...Lovino..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry, I'm not dead, I just haven't been able to post anything for awhile. But I'm back! Thanks for being patient. This is technically 2 parts. The next one will be Turkey, but Spain will be mainly a part of it. It should be up next weekend! Alright, see you guys later! <strong>


	7. SadiqValentine's Day Special

**Wow. I have no excuse for this being late...sorry. OTL **

* * *

><p>Ch.6 Sadiq<p>

It took a few months, but Antonio was getting better and better. He could walk down a flight of stairs by the 2nd month. And now, being 5 months, he could make breakfast for Lovino. As always, he made him tomato omlets.

"Antonio! I'm hungry, dammit!" Lovino hollered over the counter. Antonio hurried his motions with the frying pan and sprinkled a bit of oregano onto the yellow fluffy triangle. Careful of sharp corners, he quickly maneuvered the food to Lovino. After a short, quiet prayer, Lovino began to dig in, making cute little grunting noises as he ate.

"Be careful, Lovi~ If you eat to fast, you might choke~!" Antonio said playfully.

"Shdmp, dmmt!" Lovino swallowed heavily, letting his puffed up cheeks deflate. Antonio chuckled lightly, and ruffled Lovino's hair. _Such a cute kid... _He thought.

* * *

><p>Lovino was glad to see his flashy Spaniard better, but he had a terrible way of showing it. He once even tried to plow the garden; which sadly, failed miserably. He needed to try something better...<p>

The little Italian had heard of the town speaking on a certain topic: _Día de San Valentín[1]. _It was a day common for friends and family to share feelings for each other, so Lovino thought of it as a way to express** friendship**. Of course, if you call friendship yelling and calling your buddies 'bastards!'.

Lovino decided to go what they call "Window Shopping'' and snoop for something Antonio would like.

He stopped at a little shop called _El Barco Amarillo[2]_ where little nicknacks were hanging from strings and wind-chimes fluttered little tunes. Looking for something Antonio would like, he came across the impossible; a turtle wind-chime. 5 big green turtles were hanging from each chime, along with about 3 other small glass turtles hanging from strings, and to top it off, the color scheme was red, yellow, red. Perfection, would be the word he used to describe this...this..._masterpiece. _Lovino, using his quick moving feet, ran to the cashier, who was being flirted with by some horribly illiterate Spaniard.

"_¿U-uh .. cuánto es esto, Ma'am?[3]" _Lovino mustered up all of his courage to speak the foreign language. The woman smiled.

"_Ah, usted no está de por aquí, verdad?[4]" _The woman noted his Italian accent. He nodded shyly. "_Bien entonces, está sobre la casa. Usted es un niño lindo, de todos modos.[5]" _Lovino smiled brightly and nodded again.

"_Gracias!" _The woman giggled and wrapped up the best wind-chime ever.

* * *

><p>Antonio was sitting by his desk, checked through his work, when Lovino suddenly stopped at his open door. He turned around and and gave him a cheery smile.<p>

"Ah, Lovino! What brings you here? Have you finished cleaning?" Lovino didn't answer until he was a few feet from Antonio.

"Si, I did."

"_Que? _Really! That's fantastic! Is that all you needed..or...?" He didn't finish his sentence before a little blue box was shoved at his chest.

"_I-Il giorno di Valentino felice, bastardo![6]"_ When Antonio looked up, Lovino had scurried off. Curious, he opened this box, and out came something extraordinary. A beautifully glass turtle wind-chime. Antonio couldn't help but let a blush creep upon his face. _S-so cute~_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to <em>fratello's<em> for a little bit. In celebration for our birthday." Lovino spoke monotoniously. Antonio looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT? Alone? There are creepers like France out there! You can't go alone! I'll go with you!" He pleaded his little henchman. Lovino rolled his amber eyes.

"I'll be fine, _bastardo._ I don't need you, so don't follow me!" He shook a finger at Antonio, and threw his cloak on. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye." With his last words being said, he slammed the huge dark oak door shut. _Dios Mio[7]..._ Antonio thought.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Spanish bastard...thinkin' I can't visit Feliciano alone. I mean, it's my home! My OWN FUCKING HOME! I swear...sometimes he's like my mother or something. <em>Lovino kept walking as he reached a small pond. He knelt down on the ground a scooped up water in his tiny milky white hands. He made a small 'mrph' and stood back up. Then, a random rustle of branches caught his attention

_That bastard's probably following me right now._ He turned around, and nobody was there. _O..kay that's a bit creepy. Well, I know he's following me! I can just hear his footsteps now..._

*Chirp Chirp!* Lovino looked behind him and saw a little yellow bird, singing to him.

"Shut up, you stupid fucking bird!" He yelled at the creature. *Chirp Chirp!* The bird sang again, as if it was mocking him. Lovino picked up a huge rock and threw it at the bird. It flew away almost instantly, barely missed the rock.

"Cheh, your mother must have taught you well, bastard." He turned abruptly back to the pond, and watched the fish swim by. _I need to be stronger, to help Antonio with his work. The last time I did, I almost ruined his whole yard. He always thinks I need his help, which I don't! I'm not a fucking baby anymore. I'm almost 12 years old(human years, anyway)! Everyone thinks I'm the weaker one, when really, it's Feliciano! He's the one who cried over some boy for almost a century! Who's the weak one now, Feliciano? WHO? _Lovino sighed, _I just wish to be stronger...I want to protect Antonio and fratello from all of the bad guys out there...I want to be stronger to help them out sometimes, I _need _to be stronger..I just have to... _Lovino was shook from his thoughts when he saw a tall, dark figure's reflection behind him.

"Hello, my new little territory~" The dark figure laughed menacingly, and grabbed Lovino's hand. Lovino swong around and kicked the man, fighting for his life.

"Let go of me, bastard! ANTONIO! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE!" Lovino screamed the Spaniard's name as he continued to fight; which in the end, the man caught him into his grip.

"Well, that was easy~ You will now be a part of the continuously growing, Ottoman Empire. Welcome,_ Kuzey İtalya[8]._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I wanted to post this just in time, and here it is! Sorry for the long wait, my dedicated readers ;)<strong>

**Though my day hasn't been to keen(seeing as I was rejected by a guy I've liked for awhile now), It might seem a bit rushed. Sorry about that OTL**

**Also, the next chapter will be more Spain centered, when he is trying to rescue Roma from Turkey's clutches. Man, I love cliff-hangers XD**

**Translations:**

**[1]-**Valentine's Day(Spanish)

**[2]-**The Yellow Boat(Spanish)

**[3]-**U-uh...how much does this cost, Ma'am?(Spanish)

**[4]-**Ah, you're not from around here, are you?(Spanish)

**[5]-**Well then, it's on the house. You're a cute kid, anyways.(Spanish)

**[6]-**Happy Valentine's Day, bastard!(Italian); Lovi is so tsundre~

**[7]-**My God(Spanish)

**[8]-**North Italy(Turkish); He says 'North Italy' because Romano is seen as the weaker one, and since the North is youngest/weakest..you get the point XD

**Alright, thank you guys so much for waiting! You have no idea how happy that makes me .3. See you next week~ Happy Valentine's Day!**


	8. Disclaimer

Dear readers,

I promise you I am not dead. My life has gotten hectic recently. I've been meaning to post a new chapter for WLHHL, but...it's not coming to me. I sort of fell out of the Hetalia fandom, and well, I'm probably not going to continue this, or any of my stories for that matter. I am so very sorry...But I will be posting a new story soon. My writing style has improved greatly. I hope you all continue to read the new stories I have planned. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope to hear from all of you in the future :)

-SakuraMusicBox


End file.
